En la esquina veleidosa
by KillaCAD
Summary: Lo mejor sería seguir adelante, sin círculos, sin ángulos graves. Lo mejor sería que la vida avanzara sin esquinas caprichosas que doblan en las aceras más inesperadas de los vecindarios de la infancia. Así era la vida, sin embargo, hecha de esquinas y agujeros, de temporales y días soleados. La vida en Hillwood, al menos.
1. Introducción

**Propiedad de Craig Bartlett**.

Para aclaraciones, notas al final.

**En la esquina veleidosa**

**Parte I. El viaje azul**

**Introducción**

* * *

"The only difference between a caprice and a lifelong passion is that the caprice lasts a little longer."

**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

—Entonces… eso es todo. Espero que tengan un buen día. Pueden retirarse.

Las sillas se arrastraron en el piso y los murmullos comenzaron a despertar al comienzo de la rutina. _Ayer dejé las llaves dentro del auto, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un cerrajero el domingo?_ Algunos se dieron palmaditas en el hombro y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. _Mi madre vino a visitarme, quiere saber por qué todavía no me he casado._ Otros, los menos apurados, se pasaron por la máquina de café y comenzaron a conversar en murmullos animados. Había unos pocos, parados al lado de la mesa, que todavía estaban terminando de acomodar los papeles que les acababan de entregar.

—¿Tienes clase con los de cuarto grado, Robert?

—Casi. —Sonrió—. Te olvidas que ahora están en quinto.

—Frank todavía no regresa de las vacaciones. —Se burló Packenham—. ¿Cómo harás que se inscriban?

—No lo sé, pero creo que el premio es suficiente incentivo.

—Es un ensayo, dudo mucho que alguien vaya a participar. —Soltó Frank con resignación—. ¿Quizá si los chantajeo con sus notas? Soy un profesor de matemáticas, no un tutor…

—Bueno, estoy seguro que tus estudiantes querrán participar. —Dijo tratando de animarlo. Ya se le hacía tarde y no quería que la clase terminara por alborotarse más de lo que regularmente ocurría en las mañanas—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

—Hasta luego, Simmons. —Se despidieron Frank y Packenham sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Hasta luego. —Respondió antes de desaparecer tras el marco de la puerta.

Era difícil no emocionarse con las noticias. Más difícil, aún, cuando tenían en sus manos una posibilidad extraordinaria que seguramente sería correspondida con igual entusiasmo. No se engañaba, por supuesto, porque conocía a su clase muy bien. Sabía que escondían su desinterés con gran habilidad, casi subrepticiamente, pero que la honestidad se les escapaba en soledad. ¿No existía acaso un proverbio hindú que decía que no había árbol que el viento no hubiese sacudido? Pues eso, no habría alumno del quinto grado que no se sintiera si quiera mínimamente interesado por lo que estaba por ofrecerles.

—Buenos días, niños. —Saludó con más entusiasmo que de costumbre—. Helga suelta a Harold un momento y siéntense todos que tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles.

* * *

La realidad se le había perdido en uno de esos sueños alucinantes que siempre elegían los días menos adecuados para germinar. El reloj había sonado como todos lunes, pero no todos los lunes se soñaba como si no se estuviese soñando. El ruido fue el eco confundido que se convirtió en la extensión de su extrañeza cuando por fin pudieron despertarlo. _¡Oye, Arnold!_ Parpadeó desorientado y el tiempo pasó lentísimo en un instante imposible que puso el mundo de cabeza.

La realidad, finalmente, era que estaba llegando tarde y tenía prueba de matemática en la primera hora de clase. _Genial._

Se lavó, se vistió como pudo, cogió la mochila sin mirar si había puesto todo lo que debía poner y bajó, sorteando muebles e inquilinos, hasta la entrada. Al unísono, una voz más divertida que la otra, le llegó la advertencia de su desayuno. Regresó dando traspiés y se disculpó en un discurso desarticulado que pretendía informar sobre lo que su expresión ya estaba dando cuenta. _Iba tarde._ Miró rápidamente y muy por encima y agradeció apurado la manzana y la bolsa de papel (seguramente con el almuerzo) que pusieron en sus manos.

De regreso al pasillo y haciendo malabares para seguir avanzando mientras guardaba el almuerzo en la mochila, apenas si se dio cuenta que habían tocado el timbre. Abrió la puerta con entusiasmo desesperado y estuvo a tres centímetros de chocarse con la figura que se alzaba en el marco de la casa de huéspedes.

—Buenos días. Tengo un paquete para Arnold… er… —El sujeto arrugó el ceño mientras intentaba terminar su frase, la tinta se había corrido.

—Sí, soy yo. Buenos días. —Dijo Arnold repentinamente intrigado y con el dilema de despachar el asunto de inmediato para poder ir y coger el autobús antes de que se pasara—. Gracias.

Tomó la caja y cuando volteó a dejarla en el suelo, se encontró con la sonrisa de su abuelo.

—Mañanas difíciles, chaparrito. No te preocupes, lo cuidaré por ti. Me pregunto quién te lo habrá mandado. —Acercó el paquete a su oreja y lo agitó suavemente—. No parece peligroso.

—Gracias abuelo. —Suspiró y se preparó para salir corriendo cuando el repartidor lo tomó del brazo y le enseñó una tabla llena de papeles que tenía en la mano derecha.

—Lo siento, pero necesito que firmes primero. Tu apellido también, por favor.

—Sí, claro. —Tomó el lapicero en el aire y firmó lo más claro que podía cuando su cabeza todavía estaba calculando cuanto tiempo menos tendría para resolver la prueba—. Listo.

—Gracias, señor Arnold… eh… —Alzó una ceja—. Sí, Arnold Shortman.

Arnold ya había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

* * *

La puerta se abrió dramáticamente y en medio del largo discurso que el señor Simmons todavía estaba elaborando. Varios dieron un respingo entre sueños y todos miraron con curiosidad al recién llegado. Agitado como nunca, Arnold entró a la clase.

—Buenos días. Perdón por llegar tarde pero… —Tomó una gran bocana de aire y se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna excusa plausible. Ninguna más que la verdad, al menos. Un poco avergonzado y tratando de evitar las sonrisas condescendientes de la mayoría de sus compañeros, se dirigió al señor Simmons—. Lamento llegar tarde —repitió—, me quedé dormido.

La risa no hubiese sido tan entusiasta de no haber seguido el momento de modorra solemne en el que el discurso se estaba dando. Un momento de liberación, más que de hilaridad, que se aprovechó de la circunstancia del alumno más gentil de la clase para aligerar el ambiente.

—Está bien, Arnold. Puedes sentarte. —Concedió el señor Simmons luego de un breve momento de deliberación. Se volteó e ignoró el alboroto con envidiable tranquilidad—. ¿En qué estábamos? Sí, bueno, hagamos una breve recapitulación para que Arnold también se entere, ¿algún voluntario?

La risitas murieron en el silencio más expresivo que había tenido esa mañana.

—¿Qué tal tú, Harold?

—Ah… ¿por qué yo? —Se quejó en un gruñido—. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que estaba diciendo—. Mintió cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Algo sobre una tarea que no tenemos que hacer?

Fueron varios los que rodaron los ojos, suspiraron exasperados, pero sólo Helga tuvo el valor para expresar su irritación en voz alta. _Gordinflón estúpido._

—¿Qué dijiste? —Soltó Harold de mal humor y apretando los puños—. Uniceja.

—Dije… —Sonrió en una mueca. En el breve intervalo, el señor Simmons movió la cabeza, resignado, y los demás se prepararon para una de las típicas, siempre entretenidas, peleas entre Harold y Helga—. Gordinflón estúpido.

Harold se levantó en su lugar y Helga se reclinó en su silla. Fue suficiente para que el señor Simmons avanzara rápidamente y se pusiera entre las carpetas. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harold y le pidió que se sentara. Se volteó a enfrentar a Helga, a pedirle una disculpa en realidad, pero la rubia encontró la manera de volver en insulto el falso tono con el que lo hizo. _Lo siento, Harold_. En una mueca burlona que acentuó su retintín irónico.

—Aléjate de mí, uniceja. —Advirtió en un bufido.

—Tú aléjate de mí, niño rosa. —Respondió con los puños apretados.

—Suficiente, niños. —Llamó nuevamente y buscó rápidamente con la mirada. Tenía que acabar con el altercado antes de que se volviese más grande—. Rhonda, ¿por qué no nos haces el favor?

La morena arqueó una ceja incrédula y soltó un largo suspiro de exasperación antes de voltearse hacia el lugar donde Arnold estaba sentado.

—Aparentemente estamos _invitados_ a participar en un concurso de ensayos auspiciado por una agencia de viajes que, por cierto, no conozco. No debe ser la gran cosa. El señor Simmons estaba a punto de decirnos cuál era el tema que teníamos que desarrollar y llegaste. Eso es todo.

—Excelente, Rhonda… eso, eso creo. —Se ubicó detrás de su escritorio y sacó los panfletos que le habían entregado—. Por supuesto que la participación es voluntaria. Sin embargo, me gustaría informarles que el primer premio es un trofeo con el correspondiente diploma de reconocimiento y un viaje a cualquier lugar del mundo en los que la agencia funciona.

Eso pareció elevar el interés general. Curly alzó la mano.

—¿Y el concurso es sólo para la escuela?

—No, de hecho Curly, están participando todas las escuelas públicas del distrito.

Curly soltó un bufido y Helga soltó un _genial_ sarcástico que pareció devolver el desinterés inicial.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede, niños? —Dijo Simmons, preocupado—. Pensé que les entusiasmaría la idea de un viaje. Aquí tengo una lista de todas las ciudades que podríamos visitar.

—Sí, mejor guárdela, Simmons. —Intervino Helga—. Como si fuese a suceder.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Helga soltó un suspiro exasperado y Phoebe decidió intervenir por ella.

—Me parece, señor Simmons, que Helga se refiere a que las posibilidades de que alguno de nosotros gane el viaje son muy escazas. Sólo contando con la población estudiantil de nuestra escuela, los porcentajes son bajos y Hillwood debe tener al menos diez escuelas en el distrito.

—¿Qué es escazas? —Preguntó Harold en voz alta y todos decidieron ignorarlo.

—Bueno, eso no debería preocuparlos. Yo creo que cada uno es capaz de escribir ensayos lo suficientemente especiales para ganar el concurso. —Sonrió con tranquilidad a pesar que la mitad de los estudiantes rodó los ojos—. Yo diría que nuestras probabilidades de ganar de elevarían si tenemos en cuenta que el premio no es para una sola persona si no para toda el aula.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Interno Rhonda, todavía desconfiada.

—Que si alguno de los estudiantes de nuestra aula gana, ganamos todos. El viaje es integral. Así que en realidad no es más que un trabajo en equipo, cada quien tiene que dar lo mejor de sí mismo y podríamos ganar. No que ganar sea la razón principal por la que se participa…

—¿Y dice que todos los gastos son pagos? —Interrumpió Helga.

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno, eso no suena tan mal.

—Suena increíble. —Intervino Gerald—. ¡Podríamos ir a las Bahamas!

—A Paris. —Dijo Helga con una sonrisa.

—¡A España!, todavía no he estado en España. —Dijo Rhonda.

—¿A quién le importa, España? —Harold se entusiasmó—. La comida italiana es riquísima.

—Vamos a África a liberar a todos los animales. —Propuso Curly que se había parado sobre su carpeta.

—Tokio es una ciudad que mezcla modernidad y tradición en una estética distinta a la occidental. Creo que sería un excelente destino para nuestra clase. —Opinó Phoebe con una sonrisa.

—Vámonos a Miami. Hay playas y todos los hoteles se ven lujosos. —Dijo Sid.

—Iré a cualquier lugar que tenga hoteles lujosos. Debe ser muy cómodo—. Lo secundó Stinky.

—¿Y qué tal tú, Arnold? —Preguntó Gerald—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—Eh… yo… pues la verdad no se me ocurre ningún lugar, Gerald. Todos los que han mencionado suenan bastante bien. —Respondió incómodo. Buscó con la vista, tratando de encontrar a alguien que todavía no hubiese hecho pública su elección—. ¿Qué tal tú, Lila?

—Oh, justo estaba contándole a Sheena que Londres me parecía un sitio maravilloso. Tiene todos estos castillos y monumentos históricos, además de los teatros y las galerías de arte.

—Sí, suena increíble.

—Esperen un momento bola de ñoños. —Interrumpió Helga mientras Eugene proponía Nueva York—. Si es que ganamos, ¿cómo demonios vamos a decidir a dónde ir?

El señor Simmons aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar los volantes en las carpetas de las primeras filas.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta, Helga. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Aunque quizá pudiste formularla de una manera más amable. En fin, estaba pensando que dejemos que el ganador decida el destino.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Rhonda, indignada—. ¿Y si no estamos de acuerdo con la elección? Yo no quiero ir a Italia. Ya he ido y no pienso regresar para ver a Harold atorándose de comida.

—Sí y yo no quiero ir a España para escuchar a Rhonda hablar de todos los países que ha visitado y todas esas estupideces de niñas. —Respondió Harold.

—Ninguno tiene por qué preocuparse porque es obvio que si alguien va a ganar ese viaje no será ninguno de los dos. —Helga se cruzó de brazos e ignoró los reclamos que siguieron a su comentario.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó Simmons—. No es motivo para que estén discutiendo. Helga, todos tienen igual oportunidad de ganar y me parece justo que dejemos que el ganador decida el destino si al final de cuentas cualquiera de los lugares que han mencionado será igual de emocionante. Habrá hoteles, paseos y mucha diversión. ¿Están de acuerdo?

A regañadientes, cada uno aceptó el trato haciéndose la secreta promesa de ganar el concurso para decidir a dónde ir.

—Bien. —Continuó Simmons más animado—. Ahora, los estudiantes de la primera fila háganme el favor de pasar los volantes con las bases del concurso para que todos tenga la información a la mano. No los vayan a perder y recuerden que tenemos tres semanas hasta la fecha límite para escribirlos. No lo vayan a dejar para última hora y si alguno necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela. A partir de hoy tomaremos la última hora de clase para que escriban sus ensayos.

Arnold recibió su hoja y empezó a leer el encabezado. La agencia se llamaba "El viaje azul" y no era la única que estaba patrocinando el concurso. Al parecer Big Bob Pataki y su compañía de "Localizadores y otros productos electrónicos" estaba participando del evento. Quiso voltear a mirar a Helga y preguntarle, pero desistió de la idea. Siguió leyendo y finalmente llegó al tema del concurso. Arrugó el ceño, preocupado.

—El viaje de tus sueños. —Leyó Rhonda en voz alta—. Oh por dios, qué título más cursi.

—¿Y se supone que tenemos que escribir sobre el lugar al que queremos ir, señor Simmons? —Preguntó Harold rascándose la cabeza.

—Eh, no necesariamente Harold. Aunque parece una buena idea. Un viaje puede hacerse en la imaginación y nuestra imaginación es infinita.

—¿Qué tal a una granja espacial? —Intervino Stinky con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Si quieres. —Concedió—. Pueden escribir sobre el viaje que mejor les parezca.

—Una granja no es un viaje, zopenco. —Comentó Helga mientras sacaba un lápiz de su carpeta—. La granja es un destino, vas a hacer que perdamos el premio.

—Puede ser un viaje a una granja espacial, Helga. —Respondió el aludido de mal humor—. Y no es como si tú escribieras tan bien. Deja de actuar tan presumida.

—Mejor que tú, seguro. —Murmuró entre dientes, pero prefirió concentrarse en el papel que tenía entre las manos.

—Bueno niños, ahora pueden guardar las hojas y preparar sus carpetas porque tenemos un examen de matemáticas para hoy. Espero que hayan estudiado.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Arnold en su lugar dio un largo suspiro resignado, _bueno, al menos ya me lo estaba esperando_, pensó.

* * *

El examen de matemáticas fue más fácil de lo que había esperado. El resto de las clases, junto con el almuerzo, dejó el rumor del concurso hasta la última hora. Cada quién tenía su propia especulación y sus propias ideas acerca de lo que iban a escribir. Temores, también, porque las bases eran generales y no daban una idea muy clara de lo que se esperaba que escribiesen. Era la primera vez, para muchos también, que tendrían que hacer un ensayo siguiendo algunas reglas de formato. Estaba, además, la presión del premio que si bien había animado a todo el mundo, estaba haciendo que muchos titubearan con el inicio. La última hora de clase, como el señor Simmons había dicho, se dedicó a definir qué era lo que querían escribir. Como se esperaba, casi nadie pasó del título y de un par de ideas que escribieron por cualquier lado. El problema era definir el viaje, el lugar y el por qué. El señor Simmons les había explicado que un ensayo es diferente de un cuento porque no iban a contar una historia, sino reflexionar sobre un tema. Todos estaban teniendo problemas con la parte de la reflexión.

El camino de regreso fue una larga preocupación que se sustentaba en la falta de ideas. No que no tuviera alguna, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente interesante para desarrollarla. Llegó a su parada de bus y se bajó con la convicción de no dejar que el asunto lo preocupara demasiado. Tenía hambre y les habían dejado tarea en geografía. Sólo cuando abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes se dio cuenta que estaba olvidando algo importante.

—¡Arnold, qué bueno que ya estás aquí! —Lo recibió el señor Kokoshka entusiasmado—. Espero que te haya ido bien en la escuela, te has tardado bastante. ¿Por qué no abres el paquete que te ha llegado? —Se agachó y susurró—. ¿Sabes lo que es? Todos aquí están apostando. Si me dices luego podrías repartir las ganancias, 20-80, ¿qué te parece?

—Aléjate de él, Kokoshka, sucio tramposo. —Exclamó Ernie desde la base de la escalera—. Arnold ni siquiera ha terminado de entrar y ya estás tratando de sobornarlo. No tienes dignidad. ¡No lo escuches, Arnold!

—Sí, Arnold, no lo escuches. —Apoyó el señor Hyunh con una sonrisa conciliadora, pero ligeramente rígida—. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día en la escuela, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar todos juntos?

Arnold rodó los ojos y les devolvió el saludo sin muchas ganas. Él tampoco tenía idea de lo que el paquete contenía, ni quién era el remitente, pero prefería dejarlo a la soledad de su habitación si es que se iba a armar tanto escándalo.

—Lo abriré más tarde. —Dijo ante las miradas penetrantes y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Buenas tardes Tex, siéntese, hoy tenemos frijoles con salchicha que esperan satisfacer sus gustos. —Lo saludó la abuela mientras le dejaba el plato en la mesa y le guiñaba el ojo.

—Gracias, abuela. —Respondió sin mucha ceremonia—. ¿Y el abuelo?

—Cumpliendo con el deber que le encomendó, Tex. Arriba en sus cuarteles privados después de haber comido su porción del menú de hoy.

—Oh, ya veo. Lo buscaré después, entonces.

—Tengo entendido que es un paquete muy importante.

—No lo sé. —Le dio un mordisco a su salchicha—. Ni siquiera sé quién me lo envió, pero parece que los huéspedes están haciendo apuestas. ¿Es tan raro que me lleguen cosas?

—Las tropas necesitan algo con qué entretenerse, _mon_ capitán.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tú no tienes curiosidad?

—Sé que me confiará la información en cuanto la tenga. —Le sonrió mientras terminaba de doblar unas servilletas—. Pero, ¿no deberías ser tú el más emocionado?

—¿Eh? —Respondió distraído—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque el remitente es Eduardo.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó tratando de hacer memoria.

—El amigo de tus padres, Arnold.

El tenedor hizo mucho escándalo cuando se cayó sobre el plato.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de autora.**

**Mis queridos lectores,**

Espero que esta pequeña introducción les haya gustado. Este es, finalmente, el fanfic total del que les había hablado. Les explico un poco, estará dividido en tres partes con aproximadamente diez capítulos en cada una (variará seguramente porque todavía no los tengo escritos). La segunda parte se llama 'El vecindario rosa' y la tercera todavía no tiene nombre porque no se me ha ocurrido nada. Este quizá sea el fanfic más 'novedoso' de mi repertorio (todavía tengo un Curly/Helga que estoy escribiendo…) y el que más trabajo me dé, así que estoy un poco preocupada. Estoy tratando, si se han dado cuenta, de tomar muchas de las referencias que Craig dejó sobre la película de la selva. No sólo eso, tomaré muchas referencias de 'Los Pataki' también. Además, estoy trabajando directamente con los personajes de la serie (verán que en mis fanfics siempre los hago crecer un poco), así que es un poco difícil ponerme en la piel de cada uno. Las críticas y comentarios, por eso, son completamente bienvenidas. Puede suceder que no tenga toda la información o que esté mal interpretando algún dato. Así que les agradeceré mucho que me digan lo que piensan. Algunas veces, claro, omitiré información o la daré de otra manera, pero no tengo problemas en aclararlo, así que no duden en preguntar por lo que les parezca extraño.

El título se me ocurrió como se me ocurren todos mis títulos… después de muchos dolores de cabeza. No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero mis títulos suelen ser sutilezas, metáforas, alegorías de lo que trato en los fanfics. Nunca son directos. Así que este en especial me ha costado mucho trabajo. Pensé en lo que me parecía más simbólico de la serie y me acordé de la esquina, esa en la que Arnold y Helga siempre se chocan y luego ya no pude pensar en nada más. Veleidoso es un adjetivo que vino luego, cuando estaba leyendo un cuento. Es una palabra que dejaré que busquen, si les interesa, porque sus sinónimos servirán para las tres partes del fanfic y no quiero darlo todo todavía. Prefiero que lo vayan adivinando. Espero que no les parezca demasiado simple.

La frase de Wilde dice mucho sobre lo que pienso tratar en el viaje a la selva. Ya verán. La traducción es (más o menos): "La única diferencia entre un capricho y una pasión eterna es que el capricho dura un poco más".

Pues eso, espero que les guste :)

**Anuncios. **Ya no sé qué hacer con todo el cariño que me dan. Se los agradezco muchísimo, retoñitos. Verán que **loredanne** ha hecho un dibujo lindísimo de la Helga del universo "Dino Spumoni todavía canta" y les dejo el link porque lo tienen que ver (¡está precioso!):** loredanne . deviantart (punto) com / Helga-Pataki-Concept-338333666** (Borrar espacios. En caso de que el link no funcione, porque la página borra sin discriminación, en mi perfil está el link a mi cuenta en devianart y todos los dibujos que han hecho de mis fanfics están en favoritos. Ahí pueden mirarlos porque todos están hermosos :D). Les aconsejo que revisen su cuenta con detenimiento porque dibuja genial y además inspira muchísimo. ¡VEAN SU CURLY, es hermoso!

Además, la maravillosa **Mitsuki-Akari** (aka Buba-chan) ha hecho otro dibujo de la Helga esa que todos amamos. Le ha quedado espectacular y además (como si fuera poco) ESTÁ AMARILLA. Voy a llorar de la emoción. Les dejo el link para que la vean y se emocionen como yo: buba-chan (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/44-339971382 (borren los espacios). Igual, búsquenla en devianart como **BuBa-chan**, tiene un estilo muy bonito, fantástico (de fantasía).

Si están interesados, también, revisen el foro de Jacklord: El origen de Hillwood. ** www . fanfiction (punto) net / forum/El-origen-de-Hillwood/118122/ **(borrar espacios) La última discusión, justo, es sobre la opinión que tiene cada uno sobre la realización de la película de la selva.

Les dejó una idea a los moderadores de foros, si es que hay alguno por aquí. Ya se acerca navidad y sería interesante que hubiese un concurso de fanfics temáticos, para ponerle más dinámica al fandom. Pues eso, una idea ;)

**Todavía no he avanzado ninguna actualización de mis otros fanfics**, así que dejaré que ustedes decidan cuál es la que quieren leer primero :D

(Les prometo que será la última nota de autora kilométrica… espero)

No se olviden de darle **clic al botoncito azul** ese de allá abajo :P

**Abrazos a todos.**


	2. Castillos en el aire

**Nota. **Quiero aclarar una cosa. Voy a tomar la flor nacional de Honduras (si el internet no me hace errar), la orquídea de la virgen, para desarrollar un aspecto de la trama. Es decir, me voy a tomar ciertas libertades respecto de cómo y dónde crece. Así que aunque la tome, los datos que dé sobre ella son sólo referenciales (algunos directamente inventados). Espero me dispensen esa libertad :) es a favor de la trama, lo prometo.

**Dedicatoria. **Tengo una amiga que se llama Ariel (no, para ella no va xD) y que tiene un nick un poco raro. El caso es que Ariel me ha contado que hay gente que me sigue en el grupo de facebook dedicado a salvar la película de la selva. Pues bueno, cuando me lo contó me puse babosa y muy feliz. Sí, son dos estados que en mí se mezclan. Nada más quería agradecerles por seguir mis fanfics :) y recomendarlos. Me han puesto pastelosa. Si alguna desea que actualice alguno en particular (o quiera que escriba algo en particular) me avisa ;) ¡GRACIAS A TODAS! (y a Ariel :P).

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Castillos en el aire**

* * *

Un sonido inesperado lo hizo agacharse y quedar inmóvil, temblando. Tener miedo no era extraño, en sus sueños abundaba el miedo.

**"La noche boca arriba", Julio Cortázar.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Abuelo!

Estaba esperándolo en su habitación, sentado a un lado de la cama y con la caja acomodada en el regazo. Le sonrió comprensivo y lo saludó, pero Arnold no alcanzó a entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Le latía el corazón en la garganta y parecía que toda la adrenalina hacía que la sangre le bombeara con más fuerza. La incertidumbre se mezclaba con el miedo y era fácil darse cuenta que estaba muy nervioso.

Se acercó con cuidado, lentamente, mirando el paquete con curiosidad y distrayéndose en los sellos que le habían pegado en todas las caras. Nunca antes, un envío del correo, le había causado un retorcijón tan fuerte en el estómago. Levantó las manos, cuando ya estaba a su alcance, y acarició la superficie como si necesitara acostumbrarse a la idea. Era inútil luchar con lo involuntario, pero la esperanza hizo que se sintiera más ligero.

—Y bien, chaparrín, ¿lo vas a abrir o no?

La voz impaciente del abuelo pareció darle el impulso que necesitaba. Llevó el paquete hasta su escritorio y sacó una navaja de uno de los cajones. Lo abrió rápido y fijándose muy bien, levantó las tapas y una pequeña cortina de polvo se alzó hasta hacerlos estornudar.

Una carta, una botella vieja y vacía, una fotografía borrosa y el dibujo de una flor muy extraña.

Arnold miró al abuelo, pero este parecía tan confundido como él. Resignado y levemente decepcionado, decidió leer la carta. Era de Eduardo.

_Estimado Arnold,_

_Espero que estés bien. No debes acordarte de mí, pero soy amigo de tus padres. De tu papá, especialmente. No sé si tus abuelos te habrán hablado de mí, pero vivo en San Lorenzo y trabajo para el gobierno local. Sé que mi carta puede no ser bien recibida, dadas las circunstancias, pero espero que las noticias que te daré sirvan para algo. Es necesario que toque un tema que, te aseguro, resulta difícil para ambos. _

_La búsqueda de tus padres ha sido una consigna personal mía. La ayuda, con el paso de los años, ha ido disminuyendo, pero todas las personas que los conocimos jamás hemos perdido las esperanzas de tenerlos nuevamente con nosotros y de devolvértelos. Hasta hace tres meses la búsqueda se ha hecho basándonos en la fe más que en verdaderas pruebas, pero finalmente ha sucedido. Arnold, tus padres están vivos._

_Los objetos que te enviado son la prueba que necesitábamos. Han estado llegando botellas, con el dibujo de la flor que puedes ver en el dibujo cada cinco o seis días. Si te fijas con cuidado, en el reverso de la hoja, verás la firma y las iniciales de tu padre. Es una flor muy conocida aquí en San Lorenzo y por eso hemos extendido los lugares de búsqueda. La fotografía que te he enviado, perdona que sea tan mala pero fue hecha con una cámara muy antigua y con el peor clima, es del último sector que nos falta revisar. Confiamos en que se encuentran ahí._

_Hace muchos años llegué con malas noticias y no hice más que empeorar la situación. Lo siento mucho, Arnold. Sé que es poco, pero te pido que confíes es mí. Me encargaré de traer a tus padres de vuelta, no importa dónde estén. Sólo te pido que me des tiempo._

_Dentro de dos semanas me internaré en la selva, intentaré mantenerte informado, pero lo más probable es que por la dificultad de la ubicación las noticias te lleguen tardíamente. _

_Cuídate mucho,_

_Eduardo._

Le entregó la carta al abuelo y tomó el papel que tenía el dibujo con mucho cuidado. Era extraño. Tenía objetos que habían pertenecido a sus padres, tenía fotografías, anécdotas, tenía el diario y la gorra. Tenía una conexión, desde el principio, lejana pero fuerte. El dibujo, en cambio, se sentía distinto. Se sentía real. Ahí, entre sus dedos, tenía una confirmación que se alejaba de todos los recuerdos de los otros objetos. El dibujo no era un recuerdo. El dibujo estaba vivo.

Era una orquídea. Un esbozo, apenas, de cinco pétalos largos y estrechos. Se había dado el trabajo de agregar sombras y detalles. Era un buen dibujo, imposible de no comparar con los otros que había visto en el diario.

—Arnold. —Lo llamó el abuelo con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo ver?

—Sí, claro. —Le entregó el papel apurado—. Abuelo, ¿tú crees que están vivos?

—Lo creía antes de haber recibido la carta, hombre pequeño. —Le echó un vistazo al dibujo—. ¡Caray!, cualquiera pensaría que ha tenido años para practicar.

Arnold rodó los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y su abuela apareció en el marco de la puerta. En fondo, todavía se podían escuchar los gritos de los huéspedes peleando por saber el contenido del paquete.

—Las tropas se están rebelando, _mon_ capitán. —Dijo solemne, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda—. ¿Noticias del cuartel?

—Noticias, Pookie y un dibujo de Miles. —Le contestó agitando la hoja en el aire—. Ven a ver lo que le han mandado a Arnold y cierra la puerta.

* * *

La carta de Eduardo no había sido una invitación. Arnold la había leído una vez y varias más después de esa y ahora podía recitarla de memoria. Le había pasado lo mismo con el diario. Ahora tenía el dibujo y el mapa sobre su escritorio y la tentación de repasarlos no lo dejaba pensar en nada más. Habían pasado dos semanas y la ansiedad, reconocía que era ansiedad, se acumulaba con la expectativa.

_Dentro de dos semanas me internaré en la selva._

Se sentía un poco inútil. Eduardo había hecho un compromiso con el que siempre iba a estar agradecido, pero no completamente cómodo. Quizá era egoísmo. No lo sabía. Estaba muy confundido para entender lo que debía hacer. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que se sentía tan fuera de sí mismo.

No, la carta no era una invitación. Así que tenía que seguir esperando, tenía que tener paciencia y tratar de no hartar a Harvey en el proceso. Eduardo había dicho que escribiría, pero esa imprecisión con las fechas lo ponía nervioso. No quería tener que despertar a una mañana sin esperanzas. No quería recibir más malas noticias, pero necesitaba noticias. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, era que no podía hacer nada. Lo peor era que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Hey, Arnold… ¡Arnold!, ¡viejo! —Escuchó que lo llamaban en un siseo apurado. Dio un respingo y despertó de su ensoñación para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Gerald. Estaba agitando la palma derecha de su mano frente a su rostro y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Dime Gerald, ¿qué pasa? —Contestó distraído.

Gerald alzó una ceja y le señaló el papel en blanco que tenía en el escritorio.

—Sabes que tenemos que avanzar, ¿no?

Arnold soltó un suspiro largo.

—Lo sé. —Le dio un vistazo a su hoja y luego a la de su mejor amigo—. Tú tampoco has avanzado mucho.

—Es porque es un borrador. —Explicó fácilmente—. Y porque no se me ocurre nada interesante.

Arnold sonrió y decidió que un poco de sinceridad quizá lo ayudaría a avanzar mejor.

—Yo no puedo concentrarme. Siempre estoy pensando en la carta y que en cualquier momento recibiré noticias. Buenas o malas.

—No voy a decirte que la olvides, viejo. Es claro que no lo harás. —Dijo serio, lo cual era bastante inusual en Gerald, que tenía una actitud bastante más relajada—. Que te tortures pensando que serán malas no cambiará el contenido de esa carta ni el tiempo que demorará en llegar.

—Lo sé. —Asintió. Lo sabía claro, pero no se estaba sintiendo precisamente racional. Lo entendía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Sabía que Gerald tenía razón—. Quizá debería olvidarlo.

—No, claro que no. —Gerald se agachó para hace su voz más imperceptible. El resto de la clase estaba cuchicheando, pero parecían más concentrados que ellos. No tenían mucho tiempo, tampoco, porque Simmons pronto regresaría de su oficina con más papel borrador—. Sólo deja de torturarte. Además, no es por nada, pero tenemos que hacer bien este ensayo o la clase entera nos linchará.

Arnold rodó los ojos, pero igual se atrevió a mirar a sus demás compañeros. Aunque Gerald había exagerado, la presión por el concurso todavía existía. Muchos se habían planteado, al inicio, si la pérdida de tiempo valía la pena. Confiados en el plazo, habían holgazaneado en las horas de práctica y casi nadie había avanzado. Incluso los avances, de personas responsables como Phoebe y Lila, parecían hechos sin verdadera intensión. El señor Simmons no se había desmoralizado, por supuesto, pero había puesto mucho énfasis en la cantidad de días que les quedaban. Les había recordado, también, que el propósito del concurso era motivarlos a escribir con honestidad y siempre de daba tiempo para contarles datos interesantes sobre los destinos. Pasada la mitad del mes, todos se habían comenzado a poner algo ansiosos. Querían tener al menos una semana para hacer correcciones en grupo, pero al paso que iban nunca iban a terminar nada.

—No lo sé, Gerald. Todos están muy nerviosos, yo ni siquiera quiero participar.

—Arnold, ¿qué te pasa, viejo? Estás muy raro. —Se exasperó—. ¿No eras tú el eterno optimista?

—Es difícil serlo en estas condiciones.

—Tus condiciones siguen siendo las mismas… sólo que mejores. —Hizo un ademán con la mano—. El problema es que estás pensando demasiado en un solo tema.

—Quizá.

—Bueno, no importa. No será la mejor solución, pero tú siempre has tenido una imaginación muy loca. Concentra todo tu poder mental en decidirte por un viaje. —Tosió para aclararse la garganta—. No dudes en compartir, necesito inspiración.

—Yo también.

* * *

Había hablado con Frank, su colega, en la sala de descanso para los profesores. Él había sido el que lo había sugerido desde un inicio, de verdad. Al parecer tenían el mismo problema. La noticia del concurso no había sido recibida con demasiado entusiasmo, pero el premio era lo que mantenía el interés general. Ese interés, aún así, era demasiado vago para llenar de energía a sus alumnos. La idea de ganar era estupenda, por supuesto, pero todos parecían reticentes a colaborar para el triunfo. No la entendía, la verdad, esa desgana generalizada.

Frank, sínico y aburrido, profesor de matemática le había comentado que el tema de los ensayos sólo le importaba porque Wartz había dicho que era obligatorio. No se sentía especialmente inclinado a ayudar o motivar a los estudiantes y le daba igual si ganaban o perdían. La presión por que terminaran logró que se le ocurriera una idea que mezclaba un método muy arcaico de aprendizaje.

La repetición. Frank decía que la única manera de hacer entender a esos muchachos desconfiados era repetirles constantemente la razón por la que estaban trabajando. El premio era un recordatorio fijo y detallado que mencionaba una vez todos los días de la semana escolar. Parecía tonto, pero a mitad de mes los adolescentes habían comenzado a terminar cosas que antes ni se atrevían a empezar. Ese era el truco, manipularlos hasta que el trabajo se convirtiera en una reacción condicionada y regular.

_Toma cinco minutos de cada una de tus sesiones de redacción y lee sobre el premio. No te olvides de mencionar las ciudades. Eso bastará._

Bastó.

No desde el comienzo, claro. Se había negado a poner en marcha una idea tan tonta. Además, había un principio allí que contradecía todo lo que él creía y había enseñado. No le parecía bien de ninguna forma.

El tiempo avanzaba, lento pero seguro, y los ensayos se volvían una tortura tanto para sus alumnos como para él. Los leía con la esperanza de encontrar ideas maravillosas pero mal redactadas. Las ideas eran malas a pesar del esfuerzo de la redacción y eso deprimía mucho. Les faltaba corazón. No había ninguna corrección gramatical que supliera los párrafos aburridos y planos. No había chispa, ni nada de esa rapidez mental que sabía que todos tenían. Ni siquiera sus mejores alumnos parecían hacerlo con motivación. Parecía un trabajo más, una tarea obligatoria que hacían para no reprobar.

Así que no lo vio en términos de manipulación. Se repitió firmemente que lo hacía para motivarlos. No era un ejercicio que realizara todos los días, pero los viernes (y a pesar de sí mismo) sacaba el panfleto casualmente de su cajón y comentaba un poco sobre los lugares que estaban enlistados. Se sentía horrible.

Se sintió horrible, en realidad, hasta que leyó el borrador de Helga G. Pataki.

_Viajo en bus. Distancias cortas y medianas. Cuando no viajo en bus, viajo en el auto de mi mamá o el de mi papá. Una vez, incluso, tuve que viajar en tren, en canoa, en bicicleta y en bote. No al mismo tiempo, pero sé lo que se siente viajar en transportes regulares. Algún día viajaré en avión y seguramente en un cohete espacial porque conocer la luna debe ser espectacular. _

_Siempre viajo acompañada, de mis compañeros de clase, de mi familia, o de gente extraña que no tengo ningún deseo de conocer. Viajo para llegar a mis clases, para visitar a parientes que no volveré a ver por decisión propia y, en general, viajo para llegar a algún lado. Casi todo el mundo, creo, viaja para llegar a algún lado. El trayecto puede ser entretenido (nunca lo es), pero eso no importa porque el destino siempre es más importante._

_Es práctico. Viajar para llegar a algún lado. Así es como funcionan las cosas. Se viaja para acortar las distancias y siempre con un propósito. A mi edad, incluso, los viajes resultan ser obligatorios y nada interesantes. Hay mucho que planear todo el tiempo. La comida, el dinero, los pasajes, la gente, los imprevistos y, claro (¿cómo no?) el lugar al que se planea llegar. La verdad es que las maletas pesan, el dinero se acaba, la gente suda y el ruido fastidia. No hay nada agradable en viajar si no hay un lugar a donde llegar._

_La verdad es que odio viajar._

_Mis sueños (no puedo decir mucho sobre los de los demás) son totalmente distintos de los viajes. Me duermo porque es una obligación física, pero soñar es un regalo que debería ser mejor apreciado. Deberían hacerle altares a la capacidad humana de soñar. Mis sueños, tengo que aclarar, no son lo que algunos entienden. Metas y sueños son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Las metas se trazan para cumplirlas, no para esperarlas. Yo no sueño con comer helado. Si quiero helado, salgo de mi casa y lo compro. Así que mis sueños no son sobre cosas que puedo tener, son sobre las que no puedo tener. Cosas que quiero, obviamente. _

_Hay un escritor, Miguel de Unamuno, que intenté leer una vez y al que no le entendí nada. Debe ser porque las traducciones al inglés que tienen de él apestan o porque la biblioteca tiene las traducciones que apestan. Quién sabe. Lo que recuerdo, convenientemente, es que él dijo que se viaja no para buscar el destino sino para huir de dónde se parte. Yo creo que él también hablaba de los sueños. Como no puedo tener las cosas que quiero en realidad, me escapo de ella y viajo a donde sí puedo tenerlas. El viaje, el sueño en sí mismo, es lo que me da felicidad. En mis sueños puedo volar, ver relojes derretidos, controlar a las personas y comer helado de fresa (soy alérgica). En mis sueños puedo viajar conmigo misma, estar cómoda y decidir si quiero seguir viajando. El despertador a veces interrumpe, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. No hay gente indeseable, no hay dinero, no hay ruidos que no me gusten y no tengo que cargar nada. En mis sueños siempre soy muy ligera._

_El viaje de mis sueños, por eso, es cualquiera de mis sueños. Un viaje en el que puedo olvidarme de todo lo que me rodea y dejar que el movimiento de mi propia imaginación (toda esa locura tiene que venir de mi imaginación, ¿no es cierto?) cree un mundo distinto del que me han obligado a aceptar. Un mundo en el que no tengo que escribir un ensayo para que se entienda que el viaje hecho en las fantasías es el mejor viaje de todos. _

Podía notar la sinceridad camuflada en el sarcasmo. Era un estilo muy irónico y consecuente, casi auto indulgente, pero no dejaba de ser divertido. Sentía que se estaba burlando de él, pero había cierta seriedad (amargura) que no resultaba insultante para nada. Era un texto con mucho potencial. Tendría que corregir las faltas de ortografía y darle una estructura más ordenada, pero la intención se dejaba entrever claramente. Le había gustado bastante.

No fue el único, claro. Luego la clase empezó a escribir con más sinceridad. Vinieron los viajes al pasado (Rhonda había detallado a los personajes que quería conocer), los viajes al centro de la tierra (Lila había hecho un análisis brillante de Julio Verne), los viajes a mundos inventados (Sid había demostrado tener gran talento para la ciencia ficción), los viajes dentro de otros viajes (A Stinky parecía haberle gustado la película "La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días") y muchos otros que habían empezado a desarrollar lo que querían verdaderamente.

La idea de Frank no había sido tan mala, después de todo.

* * *

—Bueno muchachos, perdonen que los interrumpa, pero estuve revisando el folleto la noche anterior… —Lo enseñó para dar énfasis, aunque la mitad de la clase estuviese entretenida mirando hacia otro lado— y creo les interesará saber sobre este lugar.

La mayoría sonrió. Era la misma frase que Simmons utilizaba para comenzar sus discursos de los viernes. Tokyo, Paris, Londres, Lima, la Riviera Maya, Florencia o Buenos Aires. Todos habían capturado su atención por igual. No se quejaban porque en realidad sí les contaba cosas interesantes y si tocaba ir a alguno de esos lugares, mejor estar prevenido.

—Es un sitio en Centroamérica llamado San Lorenzo. —Comentó tranquilo y no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de Arnold. Eso lo animó a continuar—. Es un gran territorio, principalmente costero, pero tiene una gran extensión de vegetación virgen. Como una jungla. Hay un recorrido por varios puertos de la zona e incluso uno por la zona navegable del río. Sería como una aventura al estilo de las de Indiana Jones.

Helga bufó muy sonoramente desde su asiento y Rhonda la acompañó con una carcajada mal disimulada. Los demás no parecían tan descreídos como ellas, pero tampoco estaban muy emocionados con la idea. Especialmente Harold que había hecho una mueca de disgusto con la boca.

—¿Comida de la jungla? —Se quejó—. Seguro son puros insectos y serpientes.

—Sí, Harold, porque eso es lo que se come en una ciudad costera. —Se burló Helga y todos soltaron risitas divertidas.

—A mi no me importa la comida, pero caminar con ese horrible calor y con todos los bichos que habrán. De ninguna manera. —Dijo Rhonda categórica.

—Insectos que nunca antes he visto en su hábitat natural. —Chilló Nadine emocionada e ignoró las miradas de horror que su mejor amiga le estaba dedicando—. ¡Qué emocionante!

—Seguro que hay vampiros en esa jungla. Necesitan un lugar dónde esconderse y en la jungla pueden acechar sin que nadie los encuentre. —Susurró Sid alarmado y un poco más alto agregó—. ¡No iré a ese lugar!

—Oh Sid, perdóname, pero yo creo que un viaje a la selva podría ser muy interesante. —Comentó Lila y Stinky, que estaba sentado detrás de Sid, asintió—. Es un lugar que nunca antes hemos visto y con gente tan diferente a nosotros, ¿no sería tan divertido conocerlos?

—Gente, ustedes están todos locos. —Dijo Gerald incrédulo, pero agregó luego de mirar a Arnold de reojo—. ¿No han escuchado a Simmons?, ¡una aventura como las de Indiana Jones!

—Concuerdo contigo, Gerald. —Phoebe le dedicó una sonrisa—. Sería un destino muy enriquecedor.

—Lo dudo. —Sentenció Helga con los brazos cruzados y Rhonda le dio la razón en un rápido susurro.

Arnold, que casi no opinaba en esos pequeños momentos de los viernes, intervino con la voz clara y alta.

—Si yo ganara, definitivamente escogería San Lorenzo. —Sonrió con gentileza y lleno de seguridad.

Gerald sonrió también, aliviado con el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

—Es un alivio que eso no vaya a suceder, entonces. —Comentó Helga entre dientes y cuando Arnold volteó a mirarla ella alzó la barbilla, ignorándolo.

—Eso no lo sabes, Pataki. —Intervino Gerald con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y quién dice que estás invitada?

—¿Quién dice que iría? —Le contestó la rubia de mal humor.

—¡Niños! —Dijo Simmons apurado—. No peleen, por favor. Helga, ya quedamos en respetar la decisión de cada uno sobre el viaje. Por supuesto que debes venir si llegara a darse tal situación. No está bien que desalientes a los miembros de tu equipo.

—Sí, uniceja, Arnold no te ha hecho nada. —Comentó Harold—. ¿Y quién eres tú para decir qué pasará?

Los demás niños, con excepción de Rhonda y Phoebe, apoyaron a Harold hasta que el señor Simmons los interrumpió nuevamente. A Helga no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

—Gerald, toda la clase irá en el viaje. Harold, no peleemos, por favor. Ahora niños, vuelvan a sus ensayos.

Los murmullos fueron disminuyendo paulatinamente. La clase quedó en silencio y el señor Simmons se entretenía revisando los exámenes de geografía. Diez minutos antes de que la campana sonara, Lila se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor. Antes de llegar, se detuvo brevemente en el puesto de Arnold y susurró.

—Yo creo que San Lorenzo es un lugar ideal, Arnold. Estoy segura que yo también lo escogería.

Arnold alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, pero cuando quiso contestar, Lila ya estaba lejos. Dos asientos más atrás, Helga apretaba su lápiz con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

* * *

La segunda carta llegó diecisiete días después de la primera. Por entrega especial y mientras estaba en la escuela. Como era sólo la carta, ningún huésped había hecho apuestas sobre ella. Su abuelo no la tuvo que vigilar para que nadie más la abriera y su abuela no tuvo que recordarle que tenía que abrirla.

Era una tarde como las de siempre. Se sentaron todos en la mesa y luego en la sala donde se decidieron a leer tranquilos.

Arnold abrió el sobre sin percatarse que el remitente había cambiado.

_Arnold Shortman,_

_Mi nombre es Ricardo, soy primo de Eduardo. Me parece injusto no darle las noticias ya que las cosas han cambiado tanto. Eduardo me contó de la carta que le había escrito antes del comienzo de su viaje. Ayer han entrado a la casa de mi primo y han destruido todo lo que había. Eduardo ha desaparecido y no sabemos quién pudo haberlo hecho. Escribiré cuando sepamos más._

_Ricardo._

La fecha, cuando volvió a leer, advertía que había pasado una semana.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Holo :)**

Bueno, actualizaciones semanales sí que sí. Como siempre, ojalá les guste ;) Por si están esperando un desarrollo más rápido de la acción, no se alarmen, falta muy poco. Apenas un capítulo más y ya estaremos en la selva... o en Paris... o en Tokyo... bueno, me captan la idea. Como les dije, es un fanfic de aventuras más que de otras cosas. Habrán otras cosas, claro, pero todo con paciencia ;)

Ehem, no que quiero hacerlo notar... no (¡para nada!), pero como verán estoy actualizando súper seguido. Espero no aburrirlos... si es así me lo dicen y ya no actualizo hasta el 2014 :D jajajaja no ya, pero en serio, espero no hartarlos :3

Bueno, pronto subiré el fanfic que les anuncié 'Enciende la luz'. Además, como me encanta torturarme no se me ha ocurrido mejor idea que escribir otro fanfic que se llamará 'De cómo Arnold es denso como un ladrillo'. Yep, es comedia. PERO, como ya no quiero agobiarme ni agobiarlos con tanta espera, sólo lo subiré cuando esté terminado... mientras tanto, como soy impaciente, les hablaré de él en todas las actualizaciones para crear expectativa. JUAR. No ya, pero va en serio que lo terminaré antes de subirlo (como hice con El día en el que Arnold...), los títulos largos y yo tenemos un problema.

Hoy no hay recomendaciones porque no he tenido tiempo de leer nada nuevo. A toda la gente que le debo review, tranquilos, los mandaré mañana que hoy (como pueden ver) estaba tratando de actualizar. Los leeré todos ;)

**Respuesta a los anónimos ;)**

Polly. Aw, mi Polly siempre es tan bella. Te amo, así con todo mi amor virtual. Ñam, pues me estoy esforzando para que tus recomendaciones no caigan mal. Ojalá te guste cariño :3 ¡Nos leemos pronto, que te debo tus viñetas! Abrazos.

Loredanne. Mi dibujante :3 Sip, al comienzo quería un título más explícito, pero luego no quiero que se queden sin las sorpresas. Así que aquí está, igual prometo que tendrá mucho de mi marca personal, así que será un híbrido. Eduardo es una pieza clave en todo este asunto, ya verás. Pues sí, Entre Luces se acerca a su parte sombría, lo actualizaré pronto porque ya debe empezar lo que debe empezar. GRACIAS por todo cariño, como te dije en devianart, tu forma de dibujar es maravillosa y te estaré eternamente agradecida por compartir tu talento con los demás ;) ABRAZOS DE OSO :) espero leernos pronto. Muchos éxitos con todo.

Ariel. Sí terminé ya... en vez de andar de mandona, ponte a publicar tú que yo sola para que acabes el de Naruto no doy. Yep, Harold se pondrá peor en la Selva, te lo advierto. Eres una rara, declararé públicamente que te gusta el Harold/Helga xD jajajajaja, en el grupo te excluirán cuando sepan tu sucio secreto. Ya nos vemos, weirdo. Abrazos pa' ti también.

Tsubasaglz. Lo sé, es un título muy raro... iba a ser más temático, pero como decidí hacerlo un fic largo tenía que abarcar todo. Gracias por leerme cariño :) ojalá te siga gustando.

Enmascarada-sm. Gracias cariño ;) ¡Me alegra que te guste!, pues por el fanfic Curly/Helga no te preocupes que lo subiré muy pronto. GRACIAS por escribir, un abrazo :3 P.D. Lila es buena, no temas sonar como ella.

Anna Shortman. Aw, gracias cariño :3 yeeeeei, qué bueno que te guste. No te preocupes, ahora con las actualizaciones semanales no tardaré nada. ¡UN ABRAZOTE! Nos leemos prontísimo.

Gracias por leer, retoños. Nos vemos la próxima semana (o en unos días más, que subo el one-shot)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
